


Notes from Home

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Series: Angelfire Universe [23]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: A few short tales of life in the Beckett-Calavicci household, now that Sam is home from leaping.





	1. Vows in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Originally 3 separate stories that were published in Quantum Fire #7. Since they're short fluff pieces, I decided to combine them here.

Music played, soft melodious tones that carried on the winds to the heaven's above. It merged with the night-sounds, till the desert was alive with the blending of man and nature.

A small procession walked along the cracked earth, only candles to guide them. They proceeded in reverent silence, as the dark structures ahead loomed ever closer with each footfall.

Finally, single file, they went through the gate, moving swiftly among the silent amusements, until they arrived at their destination.

The carousel.

They parted at the opening, to let the two enter, then took their places around the carousel to provide complete illumination of the two figures inside.

The young child was picked up and held in someone's arms. He too was hushed, as if he had some primitive understanding of what was taking place.

In the center, the two joined hands. Looking into each other's eyes, they spoke to each other. To the desert night, and their friends. To the whole universe.

Smiling tenderly with misty eyes, the taller one began:

_"I make this vow because I want to make you happy, I want to see you wake up every morning, with a smile on your face, glad that I'm at your side. I want it to be my arms you fall asleep in every night, and I in yours. I want us to belong to each other, for however long Time gives us. To cherish every moment as a precious gift. I make this vow because, most of all I am yours."_

By the time the words were finished, the simple gold band was on his beloved's finger.

Placing the matching ring on his life-mate's finger, the darker one cleared his throat once and began:

_"I make this vow because... You're my life... You're the sun in the morning, warming my soul. The moon at night, wind whispering through the trees, giving light to the darkness. You're my soul... My reason for existing. Center of the universe. All I ask of life is to spend it with you. So if you'll be mine, I'll be yours. Forever."_

In one perfect fluid motion, they kissed the rings on each other's hands. A vow, complete. As they raised their hands to the sky, the child was sent into the middle of the circle they made. Now, they both spoke the final words:

_"Let this carousel be a symbol of our life. Like a circle, never ending. And so, the pieces of our life touch each other. Through the endlessness of Time."_

Holding the child protected between them, they kissed to seal the vows. And with the parting of their lips, the solemn spell was broken.

The others swarmed into the center with them, offering congratulations and well wishes. The wine was opened, glasses passed around. As glasses raised in a toast, the tiniest sip of wine was offered to the child by his father. This most precious life was not to be left out on this important occasion.

"To this beginning."

And so it was, on that night, at that place.

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, the carnival just getting underway. A bored teenager watched his little brother sitting on a blue carousel horse as it went round and round. Growing tired of enviously eyeing the roller coaster, he glanced down at his feet. His sneaker lace was untied, but he ignored it. As his brother tugged at his hand and they went on their way, he never bothered to wonder where the candle wax in the dirt might have come from.

**The beginning.**

8/7/96


	2. Rainy Days and Sunshine Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse of a family outing...

Sam stared out the windshield of the car, absently watching the rain. Droplets dotted the window, forming rivers that ran down and disappeared from sight. The neon lights from the shops were abstract designs from his vantage point.

He was feeling...melancholy would be the best word, nothing wrong, just the kind of quiet introspection rainy days sometimes bring on. It wasn't possible to be down with Peter around.

He smiled as he thought of their little son, full of life and joyful laughter. Suddenly all those profound thoughts he wanted to explore disappeared in the sunlight from a pair of bright eyes. His journey had been a long one, filled with twists and turns. There were times when he didn't think he could go on. But he'd survived, did his best to help those he encountered. And in return, he'd gotten the greatest gift any man could have.

Speak of the little devil--two figures hurried through the parking lot towards the car. Soon his arms were full of an enthusiastic bundle of energy.

Al started putting the bags into the back seat. "Chill out, Sunshine, it's almost sandman time," he told their hyper-active boy.

Sam smiled, ruffling Peter's hair.

"Guess what daddy?" he asked. He'd slowly rejected the former Daddy Sam/Daddy Al, in favor of Daddy for Sam and Da for Al.

"What?" Sam asked.

Peter flung himself up, arms hugging Sam's neck. He placed a kiss there. "That's what!" he announced happily.

Sam glanced at Al. "You let him have a candy bar, didn't you?" he accused.

"Is it that obvious?"

"He's usually a little more wound down by this time of night."

"In the back, kid," Al told him.

"I'm too big for dat! Wanna stay here!" He tightened his hold on Sam's neck.

Al affected a menacing, but poor accent. "Ve haf vays uf dealing mit kids like you..." He prowled around the side of the car, ready to pounce.

"Das Deutsch ist nicht so gut, Da," Peter replied.

Al grabbed him, eliciting a squeal. As he strapped him in, he glanced at Sam. "That's it -- I'm teaching him Italian!"

"Good. It's easy for an average kid to learn another language at his age, he can handle several." Sam paused. "You can teach me too, while you're at it. I... I'd like to learn."

Al got into the drivers seat and turned to Sam. He reached over and whispered something in his ear with a wicked grin. "What do you think that means?"

"...why don't we get home, put Peter to bed, then you can 'explain' it to me."

"That's what I like--a man who catches on fast." Al pulled the car onto the road.

Looking out the windshield, Sam noticed it had stopped raining.

the end

4/16/92


	3. Something to be Thankful For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Thanksgiving after Sam comes home.

Now that Sam was home, safe, the Project Quantum Leap staff had a new project to get off the ground. One possibly more impossible than the time travel.

It was called, Project Thanksgiving.

Sam was taking his little family to Indiana to stay on the farm with the Beckett family until after the holidays, but being the very first Thanksgiving since he'd finally leaped home, they felt it deserved a proper celebration within the tight-knit group that had devoted their lives to his welfare in those long years. So, the week before Sam and co. left for Indiana, they planned a get-together.

The Project had a lot to celebrate and be thankful for this year. They might have called PQL a success before, but it wasn't entirely, not until Sam came home.

Everyone got together at the house Sam had once shared with Donna. Extensive renovations were recently completed, and the family had been able to finally move in. Now, the staff crowded the kitchen and dining room, busy at work on the feast.

Al came out of the bathroom, passing the dining room on his way back to the kitchen. Gooshie was at the table, absorbed in brewing up his famous punch. Bottles littered the entire table. He was leaning over the punch bowl like a mad scientist, adding ingredients anxiously. "...I'm going to put in a little of this..." He muttered to himself in a demented voice while working. "Oh, we're going to have a very nice punch here...I'm going to put a lot of that in...Oh, yes, yes..." he smiled mildly, with a gleam in his eye.

Al shook himself of the spooky feeling, and continued to his destination. The rest of the staff was sharing the food preparations.

He noticed that the turkey was still on the table, exposed and empty, while Verbena and Tina were in a deep discussion. "Are you gonna psychoanalyze this bird, or stuff it?!" he asked.

Sam smiled over the string beans. "Definitely an anal fixation."

Al glared at him. "I vote we keep the turkey, throw Sam in the oven."

"He _is_ tender," Tina agreed, pinching Sam's thigh.

"Cut it out!" he squeaked.

"This just may be the first case of mutiny at a Thanksgiving dinner," Verbena observed.

Theresa laughed. "Yes, but are we here to separate the potatoes and sweet potatoes, or keep them together?"

"Let's ask Ziggy, that'll really make his day," Al suggested.

"Where's Peter?" Sam asked Al, sticking a string bean into his lover's mouth.

"Helping Gooshie with the punch."

"Oh, boy."

"We're ready!" Verbena announced, holding up the stuffed bird. Sam opened the over door, and she set it inside.

The rest of the food was put on also. Dinner was on its way.

XXX

Several hours later, they were all sitting around the table. Sam had the place of honor at the head of the table, with Peter next to him and Al, giving up his place at the other end to be with his family, was next to Peter. The generous spread they'd worked hard on was before them.

Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm not sure a formal prayer is in order, but I have a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving. I'm finally home, with my family..." he looked at Al and Peter. "And my friends," he looked at the others. "Thank you for sticking with me." He paused. "Blessed be."

They laughed.

"I think that means we can all dig in now..." Al turned to Peter, taking his chin. "Do you understand what Thanksgiving means, Sunshine?"

"Something that we're happy about?"

"Right. What are you thankful for this Thanksgiving?"

Peter paused, thinking, then pointed at Sam. "Daddy's home!"

Sam smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. "You know what I'm most thankful for in the whole world?" He poked a finger into Peter's belly. "You."

Peter giggled at the tickling.

As they began passing the food around and filling their plates, Al teased Verbena about her place at the 'head' of the table.

"Wait till I get you on my couch!" she warned.

There were _whoas_ and whistles around the table.

Al wiggled a finger at Beeks. "Hey, I'm a married man now!"

She smiled. "The Freudian connotations are endless."

"Don't anybody comment on that!" Sam warned.

Theresa took a bite of turkey and gave a thumb's up. "Once again, Project Quantum Leap has come through adversity and triumphed."

"We're damn good," Verbena agreed, getting cheers from the others.

"Yeah, even Gooshie helped," Sam said, teasing.

Al laughed. "Are you kidding? He helped with the most important part." He held up his glass. The punch!"

There were louder cheers, and Gooshie blushed shyly at their praise.

"I seem to remember they were quite...lethal," Sam mentioned.

"You can say that again. We once used it for...Tina, what was it?" Al asked.

"The car ran out of gas."

Sam stared at his glass of punch with new respect.

As the talk wound down, given up for the business of eating, Sam looked around the table at the faces of his friends and colleagues. People whose names he didn't even remember at one time, had stood by him, tirelessly working to help in any way they could, during every leap. Giving their all as the years went by, long after other's would have given up. Their dedication and compassion was unmatched anywhere. It was because of them that he was sitting there right now, he owed them his life.

Having always to live someone else's life, there were times during the leaps when he felt like there was no one out there who cared about him. He'd felt alone and stranded. Now he realized how wrong that was. He was never alone.

This day was not a celebration of homecoming for him. It was a celebration of these special people, whom he'd once left behind to carry on. He was proud of his team, in more ways than he could ever tell them. And he was honored to know each and every one of them.

That then, was what this Thanksgiving was all about.

**THE END.**

6/15/92

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapters of the Angelfire Universe that are written. I don't expect to be adding to it... but you never know. For now, it's complete.
> 
> The carousel they made their vows on is an important symbol to them, as mentioned in the story, "Promise Me Carousel."


End file.
